Un papel amarillo
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: De un día para otro, la rutina de Loung se había visto interrumpida por la presencia de ese extraño hombre. AU. No pairing.
1. Un inquilino con anosmia

**Título:** Un papel amarillo.

**Summary:** De un día para otro, la rutina de Loung se había visto interrumpida por la presencia de ese extraño hombre.

**Notas: **Fic AU sobrenatural. No pairing.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **犬わん (Pixiv ID 227314)

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Un inquilino que al parecer tiene anosmia.**

—Me estás apestando la casa a muerto.

Yao levantó la cabeza al escuchar esa queja, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo el rostro hacia su interlocutor… bueno, hacia donde creía que estaba. Era una acción que realizaba más por costumbre que por necesidad; sin embargo, resultaba difícil hacerlo bien cuando la respiración de Loung se escuchaba tan débil.

Si Yao hubiese podido ver, habría descubierto que en realidad Loung estaba tapándose la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándole con la mirada.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero no es como si pudiera controlarlo —le contestó finalmente, regresando a su anterior actividad: contar granos de arroz.

Loung soltó un bufido, levantándose del sofá. Cinco minutos más tarde, Yao pegó un salto al sentir el balde de agua fría chocando contra su espalda.

—¡Oye!

—Anda a bañarte.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si me bañé esta mañana!

—No me interesa. Hueles horrible.

—¡Qué cruel!

Acabó por levantarse, quejándose entre dientes de lo irrespetuoso que era interrumpir a un adulto cuando estaba _ocupado, _¡ni qué decir cuando la interrupción consistía en mojarlo entero!, y se fue al cuarto de baño. Loung aprovechó para ir a buscar unas varillas de incienso, dispuesto a mitigar ese tufo a cadáver que flotaba en el ambiente.

Aunque su salón acabara oliendo como un velatorio.

* * *

_._

_¡Buenas! Aquí yo con un nuevo multichapter de capítulos cortos, basado en una idea rara que me vino de repente. ¡Juro que ando tonteando con esta historia desde antes de ver el capítulo de Hetalia of the Death!_

_Lo digo en serio .w._

_Por cierto, la anosmia es la pérdida del sentido del olfato :3 Supongo que es la única forma en que Yao se soporte a sí mismo, dadas las condiciones en que está xDDD_

_Porque se entiende un poco en qué condiciones está, ¿verdad? Si no se entiende… ya se irá revelando con la historia ;)_

_¡Próxima semana, nuevo capítulo! ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Un inquilino bien conservado

**Capítulo 2: Un inquilino extraño, pero bien conservado a su "edad".**

El cuerpo de Yao era bastante decente. La forma rasgada de sus ojos le quedaba bien, a pesar que las cataratas hubiesen reducido su color ámbar a una delgada franja bordeando los opalescentes cristalinos. Sus finas cejas, junto a su mentón estrecho y sus pómulos altos, le otorgaban un innegable aspecto andrógino; detalle que el cabello castaño hasta más abajo de los omóplatos no hacía más que acentuar. Era delgado… tal vez demasiado delgado. La piel parecía tirante en algunos sectores, marcándole con decisión las clavículas y el hueso de la cadera. Y era pálida, casi lechosa, casi verdosa en la línea de la mandíbula y en los recovecos de sus delicadas orejas.

A pesar de eso, era hombre —Loung había tenido la desgracia de comprobarlo—.

Un hombre que apareció frente a su casa una madrugada cualquiera, vistiendo ropas dignas de un museo de Historia, rogándole por un techo que le protegiera del amanecer y por una vida, apenas una insignificante vida para saciar su hambre.

Podría haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara. Podría haberlo dejado ahí, retorciéndose de dolor cuando los rayos del sol le alcanzaran. ¡Podría haberle noqueado de un golpe!

Sin embargo, le señaló al molesto perro de su vecino y regresó a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta.

* * *

_._

_Nuevo capi~ Asdf, no sé por qué, pero en verdad pienso que Yao se vería sexy con ese aspecto uwu ¡Soy una necrofílica! ;w;_

_Y... bueno, no me resistí a colgarlo un día antes. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_


	3. Un inquilino con un extraño accesorio

**Capítulo 3: Un inquilino con un extraño accesorio.**

Yao tenía un papel amarillo pegado en la frente.

Bueno, más que amarillo, gris amarronado. No podía culparlo, seguro cargaba con el polvo y la suciedad de al menos tres siglos encima. Y no sólo polvo. El papel estaba gastado, agrietado a causa de antiguos dobleces. Agujereado por las polillas. Lleno de pequeños cortes en los bordes. Y, como para joderla más, con la señal de una quemadura en la esquina inferior derecha.

A pesar de todo, _eso _seguía allí. El tiempo no había conseguido borrar esas líneas rojo oscuro, aquella especie de conjuro ancestral trazado con fuerza en el delicado papel.

—Mientras los hanzi estén intactos no pasa nada —comentó Yao en una oportunidad—. El día en que se borren, o algún corte los alcance, entonces todo acabaría.

Loung asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. No quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con "todo". No es como si le importara, de cualquier forma.

¿Verdad?

* * *

_._

_Aquí de nuevo~ Capítulo corto, más bien para mostrar el porqué del título xD_

_Sólo resta decir que los hanzi son el equivalente de los kanji, pero chinos._

_¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Un inquilino y sus preguntas

**Capítulo 4: Un inquilino que hace preguntas divertidas.**

—¿Acaso eres un monje?

Loung casi se atraganta con sus fideos largos, lo que resultó en un ataque de tos bastante ridículo y en un reguero de sopa sobre su pecho. Cuando finalmente consiguió hacer pasar el alimento por su garganta, arregló la expresión, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy _eso?_

—Bueno, no te asustaste de mí cuando me viste en tu puerta, así que pensé que estarías acostumbrado a ver seres como yo.

Loung emitió un ruido ahogado, cubriéndose la boca y volviendo el rostro.

—Te… ¿Te estás riendo?

—No.

—¡Te estás riendo!

—Sólo fue un estornudo.

* * *

.

_Siempre es más fácil aguantarse la risa cuando no estás viéndole la cara a quien te hizo reír, ¿no? ;)_


	5. Un inquilino con un mal disfraz

**Capítulo 5: Un inquilino con un mal "disfraz" de Halloween.**

—Si no eres un monje… ¿qué eres?

Loung le miró como si acabara de preguntarle si era mujer.

—Una persona común y corriente.

—¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso?

—En serio.

—… ¿Seguro no eres un monje?

—Eres un tipo de ideas fijas, ¿no?

—Es que no lo entiendo.

Yao bajó la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en la peluda alfombra antes de dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo. Quedó tendido de espalda, los ciegos ojos perdidos en algún lugar del techo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Que te tomes mi existencia con tanta tranquilidad. ¡Que no tengas miedo! ¿Siquiera sabes qué es lo que soy?

Silencio. Yao casi podría jurar que la piel le hormigueaba, ahora que sabía que estaba siendo observado por Loung.

—Eres… ¿alguna clase de no-muerto?

—¡Jiang Shi, mocoso ignorante, Jiang Shi!

—¿Geung Si?

—¡Jódete! ¡Jódete tú y tu maldito chino cantonés!

Costó cerca de seis horas convencer a Yao que sólo estaba bromeando.

* * *

_._

_Ah, Loung, Loung, Loung, qué vamos a hacer contigo. ¡Ya deja en paz al pobre viejo! xDDD_

_Por cierto, el título es porque Yao es un monstruo ¡que no da miedo! e.e_


	6. Un dueño de casa que no sabe callarse

**Capítulo 6: Un dueño de casa que no sabe callarse la boca.**

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien… ¿qué?

—¿Qué se supone que es un Jiang Shi?

Si Yao hubiese tenido a mano sus Shuanggou, la cabeza de Loung ya habría rodado por el suelo. Pero las extravió hace muchos años.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché esa pregunta.

—Jo, qué amargado. Uno que se interesa en conocerle y lo rechazan… —La mano huesuda de Yao le cubrió la boca.

—Somos cuerpos que cobran vida porque nuestras almas no pueden encontrar la paz —explicó. Loung apartó de su rostro esos dedos ásperos de muerto. Le miró sin emoción.

—Ah. O sea, un zombie.

—¡No uses esa palabra conmigo!

—Pero si son cuerpos reanimados… Igual que zombies.

Yao desapareció de su vista repentinamente. Volteó la cabeza, pero entonces fue derribado contra el sofá, sintiendo el agarre de hierro en sus muñecas y el peso de Yao aplastándole las piernas. Sus rostros habían quedado a escasos centímetros de distancia, permitiéndole contemplar ese círculo blanco al fondo y la neblina blancuzca que le borroneaba iris y pupila. Vistos tan de cerca, sus ojos le daban un aura terrorífica.

—Atrévete a compararme de nuevo con esas cosas y tú, estúpido humano insignificante, vas a arrepentirte de haberlo hecho. —Loung tragó saliva, disimulando ese sentimiento de inquietud.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a comerme el cerebro, acaso?

El cabezazo le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

—Repulsivo. No sé de dónde sacaron esa estúpida idea los productores de cine. —Yao le soltó las manos, pero siguió sentado sobre su regazo, arreglándose el cabello—. Dime, ¿para qué querría llevarme a la boca algo tan inservible? Además, mi sistema digestivo también es inservible, así que, de sentido, no tiene nada…

Loung volvió a respirar con tranquilidad, mirándolo parlotear sobre sí y preguntándose si en realidad "un cabezazo" era lo único que tenía planeado ese tipo cuando le atacó tan repentinamente.

* * *

_._

_Nunca, pero NUNCA, llamen "zombie" a un Jiang Shi. Al menos no en presencia de Yao ;)_

_Como dato aparte, Shuanggou son unas espadas dobles chinas._

_¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	7. Un Jiang Shi fuera de norma

**Capítulo 7: Un Jiang Shi fuera de norma.**

—Estuve leyendo en Internet sobre los Jiang Shi.

—¿Internet?

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías de viejo desactualizado. Se supone que ustedes caminan a saltos porque tienen rígido todo el cuerpo. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme por qué tú no?

—Pues por el conjuro.

—¿Conjuro?

—Esto —y se llevó la mano a la frente, rozando apenas aquel rectángulo de papel—. Pensé que te lo había dicho antes.

—Dijiste que era importante, pero no dijiste por qué.

—Ah. Bueno, pues eso. Este papel lo es todo.

Yao se incorporó, caminó un par de pasos y, repentinamente, saltó, trazando una perfecta voltereta doble hacia atrás. Loung le regaló unos aplausos, más que por estar impresionado, para que Yao no se le fuera encima quejándose que no le prestaba atención. Yao hinchó el pecho, haciendo una reverencia a su "emocionado" público.

—¿Lo ves? Es un conjuro bastante útil.

Loung se cuestionó esa última afirmación.

* * *

_._

_A veces siento que me demoro mucho en subir cada capi, ¿será que la semana se me hace muy larga?_

_Como sea, ¡nuevo capítulo! ¡Y el próximo se viene con ganas! ;)_

_Hasta la semana que viene~_


	8. Un dueño de casa que cometió un error

**Capítulo 8: Un dueño de casa que acaba de cometer un grave error.**

—Y el papel ese, ¿no hace nada más?

—¿Eh?

—¿El conjuro sólo sirve para que te luzcas como acróbata?

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

No alcanzó a decir nada más. Loung había avanzado hacia él, tomando el papel y arrancándolo de un tirón de su lugar. La expresión de Yao se congeló de inmediato. Su cuerpo se curvó con brusquedad hacia adelante, y se quedó así, inmóvil y con los brazos colgando. Un gruñido gutural comenzaba a brotar de su garganta, y Loung comprendió rápidamente que no había sido una buena idea quitarle ese pergamino. Pero devolvérselo ahora…

Yao levantó el rostro, cortándole la respiración al ver lo desfigurado que estaba. Estaba cubierto de heridas, de cicatrices, de zonas carcomidas y ennegrecidas por la putrefacción de la muerte. El Jiang Shi balanceó sus brazos hacia adelante… hacia atrás…

Y saltó, más rápido de lo que Loung se esperaba.

Yao pasó por encima de él, y apenas tocó suelo se giró hacia él, sujetándole por el rostro y el hombro izquierdo. Sus largas uñas negras se le hundían en la carne mientras empujaba hacia afuera, exponiendo su cuello y haciendo crujir sus huesos. Era imposible quitárselo de encima; no reaccionaba ante los golpes ni escuchaba sus palabras. Cada movimiento que Loung hacía sólo provocaba que la fuerza de su agarre aumentara. Entonces le mordió con violencia, perforándole la piel y arrancándole un quejido ahogado. Una sensación de vacío recorrió su cuerpo, como si estuviera extrayendo _algo_ de él, algo que era más importante que la sangre que se escurría por los bordes de la herida. Sus oídos empezaron a zumbar y su visión a nublarse, y sus esfuerzos de liberación cada vez eran más débiles e inútiles. Al borde del desmayo, hizo la única acción que se le antojó razonable en esas circunstancias: golpear a Yao en la frente con el pergamino.

Lo último que supo de sí mismo, fue que caía al suelo, liberado de las garras del Jiang Shi.

* * *

_._

_Al fin y al cabo, los Jiang Shi nunca fueron entes pacíficos que digamos._


	9. Un dueño de casa que aprendió la lección

**Capítulo 9: Un dueño de casa que ha "aprendido" la lección.**

—Yao…

—Idiota, pudiste haberte matado.

Loung estaba en su cama, mirando al techo y tapado apenas con un manta. Acababa de despertar y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado —horas, tal vez días—. El mayor, unos pasos más allá, le daba la espalda.

—No me dijiste que el conjuro te permitía controlar tus instintos de Jiang Shi… Vale, vale, debí haberlo preguntado —rectificó al ver a Yao mirarle con el ceño fruncido—. En todo caso, no esperaba que me atacaras. Aún me duele el cuello, ¿sabes?

—Es tu culpa por estar vivo. Si estuvieras muerto, no te habría atacado.

—Oh, sí, qué gran consuelo.

El breve silencio fue roto por la risa contenida de Yao.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad —respondió, aún riéndose—. Los "no-muertos" como yo necesitamos robar vida para poder seguir adelante.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Po cierto, no tenía idea que estabas cayéndote a pedazos. Suerte que ese pergamino te sirva de "extreme makeover"… ¿Desde cuándo estás muerto?

—¡Aiyaa! No voy a responder una pregunta tan irrespetuosa.

—Vamos, sólo una idea. —Se incorporó en la cama, intentando que no se notara cómo se estaba divirtiendo a su costa—. ¿Tu edad está en siglos? ¿Milenios?

—Púdrete, Long.

—Es gracioso que tú lo digas, siendo que…

—¡Ya cállate la boca de una maldita vez!

Loung sonrió para sus adentros, pero se quedó en silencio. No quería tentar más a la suerte.

Después de todo, que Yao tuviera ese papel amarillo en la frente, no significaba que ya no quisiera matarle. Literalmente hablando.

* * *

_._

_¡Loung! No se le pregunta la edad a una coffcoffdamacoffcoff (?) Menos cuando sabes que ya está vieja uwu (?)_

_Bueno, una cosa más tranquila después del ataque del capítulo anterior. Que la herida no fue tan grave, sólo perdió mucha… energía vital, o como se llame eso de lo que se alimentan los Jiang Shi (?)_

_Por cierto, el cambio Long-Loung tiene que ver con los dialectos siníticos. El nombre de Hong Kong es Jia Long en mandarín, pero Kha Loung en cantonés._


	10. Un dueño de casa nini-hikikomori

**Interludio: Un dueño de casa nini-hikikomori.**

—Long, siempre me he preguntado…

—¿Sí?

—Nunca te he visto trabajar la tierra.

Loung se detuvo un momento, mirando a Yao con cara de "y yo no te he visto bailar el caño y no me ves preguntándote por qué no lo haces". Yao, en cambio sólo frunció el ceño al notar que el menor había dejado de cepillarle el cabello.

—Es una pregunta seria. ¿De qué vives? No eres comerciante, no eres médico, no trabajas la tierra ni crías ganado en ella…

—Los tiempos han cambiado, Yao. Vivo de lo que me mandan mis padres.

—¡Pero deberías ser independiente! ¡Ya tienes la edad suficiente!

—Eh, tengo 17 años.

—¡Por eso mismo! A esa edad ya deberías estar casado, empuñando el arado y cuidando de tu mujer y tus hijos.

Si Loung hubiese estado bebiendo algo, ya lo habría escupido.

—¿Ca… Casarme? Así como… ¿m-matrimonio?

—Pues claro. Tú mismo me dijiste que no eras un monje. Y los únicos que no se casan son los monjes… y los que trabajan en las casas de té. Pero creo que tienes al menos un poco de dignidad y de amor por ti mismo como para trabajar en una casa de té.

—…Creo que no quiero saber a qué te refieres.

—Cuerpo de alquiler. Hombre de la vida. Esposo de una noche. Joven de compañía. Vendedor de lujuria… —Loung le golpeó con el cepillo, interrumpiendo aquel listado. Yao soltó un gemido y se sobó la parte atacada, haciendo un puchero.

—Te dije que no quería saberlo.

—Pero no tenías por qué golpearme…

—No pongas esa cara, seguro te dolió menos de lo que aparentas.

—…Aun así no tenías que hacerlo.

—Pero lo hice. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, viejo?

—Mmm… ¿Cómo te abasteces de alimentos? Si no has salido al mercado ni una sola vez…

—Hago las compras por internet.

—¿Y cómo te comunicas con otras personas?

—Conversaciones por internet.

—¿Siquiera estudias algo?

—Clases por internet.

—¿Y divertirte?

—Internet.

—…Vaya una cosa impresionante, internet.

—Sí… no sé cómo se las arreglaban ustedes sin él.

* * *

_._

_Tal vez… ¿haciendo las cosas por sí mismos, Loung? xDDD_

_Definiciones: Nini es alguien que ni trabaja, ni estudia; hikikomori, en cambio, es un poco más complicado, pero básicamente son esas personas que se encierran y no les gusta estar con la gente. Como Japón en su época de "aislamiento" xD_

_Eso :) ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	11. Un joven de hace mucho tiempo atrás

**Capítulo 10: Un joven de hace mucho tiempo atrás.**

—¿Cómo decía usted que se llamaba? Era… ¿Yao? Wang Yao. A menos que haya encontrado el cuerpo equivocado… No, no creo. Bueno, pues si ese es su nombre, entonces es un placer conocerle, señor Wang. No sabe cuánto lo he estado buscando. Realmente espero que sea quien creo que es. Pero eso usted no puede decírmelo, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Silencio, mientras un joven ataba con dificultad un cuerpo a una especie de silla de bambú. Tenía que darse prisa. No podía dejar que la mañana le alcanzara.

Tampoco podía permitir que aquel ser despertara.

* * *

_._

_Capítulo corto, con el que iniciamos un viaje en el tiempo ;)_


	12. Un joven dudando de sus decisiones

**Capítulo 11: Un joven dudando de sus decisiones.**

Escuchó un ruido extraño, y abrió sus ojos con pereza. Seguía sin poder ver nada, pero se sentía especialmente… ¿lúcido?

—No, parece que el pergamino no resuelve los problemas de vista. ¿Puede oírme ahora?

_"Esa voz… Es la misma de allá, en el cementerio, hace… no sé. Mucho tiempo. ¿Quién será? ¿Debería responderle? ¿…Puedo hacerlo, en primer lugar?"_ Cerró los ojos de nuevo, concentrándose en las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. Su garganta le quemó ante el primer sonido emitido.

—S-Siempre… Siempre he podido oírte.

La voz rasposa sobresaltó al joven, quien ahogó un grito con sus manos y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Victorioso, Yao dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Te asustaste, ¿eh? No esperabas que te respondiera. Yo tampoco pensé que podría hacerlo. Se siente extraño después de tanto tiempo…

Se levantó, llevando una mano hacia su frente; repasó la textura del pergamino mientras se relamía los labios.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Puedo morderte de nuevo o ya no tengo excusa?

Sus carcajadas hicieron estremecer al joven.

* * *

_._

_Yao no era tan amable antes…_

_PD: No importa cuántas veces lea esto, no sé cómo editarlo para que quede más claro xDU_


	13. Un joven entrenando a un Jiang Shi

**Capítulo 12: Un joven "entrenando" a un Jiang Shi.**

—Si es un vagabundo, está bien alimentarme de su energía.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué más?

—Está bien alimentarme de animales, sin importar si tienen dueños o no.

—Exacto. Continúa.

—No está bien alimentarse de humanos que vivan con sus familias, a menos que estén ancianos o muy enfermos.

—¿Por qué es importante esa regla?

—Porque no queremos ser perseguidos. Por eso tampoco está bien dejar los cadáveres destrozados en las calles. Ni dejarme ver por personas que no voy a matar—. El joven hizo un ruido de aprobación.

—Mientras sigas esas normas, no me importa lo que hagas. Eso, y que regreses aquí antes del amanecer.

—Entonces está bien alimentarme de Kiku.

El Jiang Shi se movió con rapidez y, antes que el joven reaccionara, ya lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo, deslizando su lengua por la cicatriz que le marcaba el cuello. Kiku se estremeció, mitad por el miedo y mitad por la repulsión.

—Sólo en casos de emergencia. Y está mal matar a Kiku— susurró, sabiendo que la primera indicación no sería escuchada.

Los dientes se hundieron en el mismo sitio en que lo hicieran meses atrás.

* * *

_._

_No tenía intenciones de revelar el nombre del joven, pero bueno… Salió así._

_Este Yao todo oscuro me da sgvfbiurhgitugn (?)_


	14. Un Jiang Shi domesticado

**Capítulo 13: Un Jiang Shi domesticado.**

—¿No vas a comer esta noche?

—No. Lo de anoche fue más que suficiente.

Kiku se quedó mirando la nuca de Yao, preguntándose cómo era posible que un monstruo de esa clase pudiera volverse tan dócil. No era cosa sólo del pergamino, para nada. Había sido toda una odisea evitar sus ataques los primeros días, y en más de una oportunidad tuvo que amenazarlo con el exorcismo para que se quedara tranquilo. Por eso, esta paz se le hacía tan extraña ahora que la había alcanzado. Ese silencio, mientras Yao se dedicaba pacientemente a contar granos de arroz glutinoso entre sus dedos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada a un lado. El poder estar sentado junto a él, mirando fijamente su nuca sin que le valiera un zarpazo para que se alejara. Tocó su cabello, una acción impensable meses atrás, y hundió sus dedos entre las lisas hebras.

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. Sabía que los otros monjes, si se enteraran de lo que había hecho, le mirarían con repudio y negarían con la cabeza, rechazándole, excluyéndole. Sabía que se metería en problemas. Pero había una razón para enfrentarse a ese riesgo. Sólo necesitaba un Jiang Shi que se sometiera por completo a su voluntad.

Y, por lo visto, eso ya estaba sucediendo.


	15. Un ¿joven? con poder absoluto

**Capítulo 14: Un ****joven... no, un**** amo, con poder absoluto.**

—Yao.

—¿Sí?

—Tú… harías cualquier cosa por mí, ¿verdad?

—Estoy en eterna deuda contigo, por haberme regresado un poco de mi humanidad perdida.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

—Sí. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Entonces quiero que mates a alguien.

No hubo respuesta.

—Ya, no me pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Acabas de decir que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera. Además, alguien que porta unas Shuanggou de la forma en que lo hacías tú, no es precisamente un campesino. ¿Qué, me equivoco? …Sí, eso pensé. Entonces, no creo que te moleste volver por unos instantes a los viejos tiempos. Hazme ese favor, ¿vale? Sabes lo fácil que me resultaría quitarte el sello y echarte de mi casa. Sabes lo simple que sería exorcizarte justo ahora. Y tú no quieres nada de eso. No, no lo quieres. Sí, eso, buen chico.

* * *

_._

_El tiempo volvió amable a uno y frío al otro..._


	16. Un Jiang Shi lleno de recuerdos

**Interludio: Un Jiang Shi lleno de recuerdos.**

_"Ese fue el quiebre" _pensó Yao, recordando la última petición de Kiku. Asesinar a alguien. Restregarle en la cara ese pasado del que, poco a poco, empezó a avergonzarse. Él, que le enseñó a matar sólo para alimentarse. A buscar vidas lo suficientemente inútiles para pasar desapercibido, para no alterar el entorno. La misma persona que le enseñó el valor de la vida. Esa persona le pedía matar a alguien porque sí.

Nunca le dijo el motivo. Supuso que debía haberlo, pero no se lo preguntó. Él sólo era un Jiang Shi; no podía cuestionar las órdenes de Kiku. Pero Kiku había cambiado tanto… Pasó de ser ese jovencito tímido que apenas y se atrevía a hablarle, a convertirse en una especie de semidiós, esperando ser alabado por él. Recordaba demasiado bien su risita de suficiencia cada vez que le juraba lealtad.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Cumplió la petición de Kiku, sí… pero después violó una de las reglas que éste le había impuesto. La regla más importante.

Ganó su libertad volviéndose contra el que le cuidara todo ese tiempo.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Yao? Te quedaste quieto como estatua…

El Jiang Shi parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. Loung estaba cerca suyo y había apoyado una mano en su hombro, apretándolo con suavidad.

—Oh… nada, nada importante. Recordaba a quien me dio el pergamino. Era una buena persona.

_"Hasta que el tiempo la estropeó"_, agregó mentalmente, pero no tenía intenciones de explicarle aquello a un mocoso.


	17. Un dueño de casa sin ganas de hacer nada

**Capítulo 15: Un dueño de casa sin ganas de hacer nada.**

Loung había amanecido enfermo. Miró el termómetro otra vez, frunciendo el ceño. Fiebre. Genial. No tenía ánimos de levantarse al baño siquiera. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la garganta, ¡joder, le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo! Sentía molestias incluso en órganos que no sabía que existían. Bufó, enrollándose con las mantas sobre su costado. Si al menos Yao supiera lo que era una aspirina...

Y hablando de Yao, éste estaba de pie al lado de su cama, sin entender qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no se levantaba? Si el sol había salido hace bastante…

—¿Te… te encuentras bien, Long?

—No, para nada. Me siento fatal. —Yao ahogó una exclamación de espanto.

—¿Fatal? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Estás vomitando? ¿Sangrando de alguna parte? ¿Qué color de piel tienes? ¿Temperatura? —Una mano gélida le rozó la frente antes de apartarse con brusquedad—. ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Te traeré unos paños húmedos...!

—No, no… Sólo quiero dormir, Yao —suspiró apenas, sujetándose las sienes—. ¿Podrías quedarte en silencio? Tus preguntas me están mareando.

—No te oyes bien, ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti? ¿Masajes? ¿Cataplasmas? ¿Alguna infusión? Soy bueno identificando plantas medicinales…

—Sólo cállate, ¿sí? Estoy cansado. Voy a dormir y cuando despierte estaré mejor, es todo.

—¿Seguro que te pondrás bien? ¿No necesitas nada de nada?

—Ugh, ya te dije que no. Sólo déjame dormir, ¿quieres?

—Pero…

—Quiero. Dormir. Déjame. Dormir.

—… ¿Un té, tal vez?

—Está bien, tráeme un maldito té. Pero después te largas y me dejas tranquilo, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Yao salió de la habitación de Loung, arrastrando los pies y tocando con una mano el sitio donde el pergamino se adhería a su frente. Quemaba. Eso no era una buena señal.

Aunque no tenía la más remota idea de qué podía significar.


	18. Un inquilino con problemas sensoriales

**Capítulo 16: Un inquilino con problemas sensoriales.**

Yao regresó con el té tan rápido como le fue posible, inclinándose sobre Loung para llamar su atención. El roce de las mangas empapadas en su rostro sobresaltó al menor.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Traje el té. Siéntate, así te lo paso y no lo das vuelta.

—Déjalo en el velador…

—Se va a enfriar si lo dejo en el velador.

—Shhh…

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Unas gotas escurrieron desde sus dedos y cayeron contra la piel de su cuello. Loung volvió a pegar un salto.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¡Me salpicaste con algo caliente!

Se sentó, dándose cuenta que las manos del Jiang Shi estaban todas mojadas, al igual que parte de su ropa.

—¿Volcaste el hervidor o qué?

—¿Hervidor? Usé una caldera y…

—Joder, tienes una de las mangas como comida por el fuego, y te dejaste una marca negra aquí. —Le tocó la muñeca, pero Yao no hizo ningún gesto—. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que te quemas?

—No… —Yao bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado por estar siendo regañado como si fuera un niño—. Puedo sentir que está caliente, pero no me molesta… Yo sólo quería traerte el té antes que te quedaras dormido, pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso.

Loung resopló, desviando la mirada. Ahora se sentía estúpido por mandar a Yao a hacer algo como eso, siendo que era de una época diferente, era ciego y, al parecer, su sentido del tacto también estaba alterado por su condición. Tomó la taza, bebiéndola a sorbos cortos y recordándose que Yao no era autovalente, por más que lo aparentara, y que no merecía su enojo desmedido por no cumplir bien algún encargo.


End file.
